Secret Affair: Uncharted
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just a sweet one-shot of Elena and her cute cameraman Jeff; there needs to be more love for them...sadly there isn't enough so here is this one to make up for it! ENJOY


**A/N: Just a one-shot of Jeff and Elena's fast ending relationship. He is not dead….(YAYS) I loved him so much and I almost cried when he got shot; especially when he was killed by Lazarevic-crazy BASTARD! Well anyway enjoy!**

**Secret Affair**

**::**

The sun was shining superfluously bright today. It was so hot it made the subtle flesh boil.

"It's so hot!" Fisher panted, occupying a small two-person table outside a small hut in the middle of Ancient Peru. Nate was gone; off searching the small town 6-7 miles from here. The only one accompanying her was Jeff.

He left the hut with a loud creak. The door definitely needed some fixing or else they are going to have to listen to Elena bitch all night. Jeff stepped from the porch into the sizzling desert ground in a grey tee and a holey pair of blue jeans. They fit pretty well from where Elena was sitting and of course she had nothing better to do than stare at his backside.

"You got that right." Jeff acknowledged, using his hand as a visor, seeing that his hat was gone at the moment.

Elena swallowed dryly. "Well sit down; you aren't getting any cooler when you're standing right in the middle of the blazing rays." Elena explained quickly patting her hand on the chair right beside her. Before he made his way over, she realized what she was doing and turned away.

Her cheeks were a deep red and she couldn't help but giggle. Jeff didn't really hear but he did have sort of a curious smile on his lips.

"Okay; if you say so." He said with no hesitation to take a seat and lean back. Elena didn't stare but she did take time to notice his currently flexed muscles; like his biceps and triceps as he put his arms behind his head.

Jeff moved his eyes and caught her in the moment. He grinned and it surprised her. _Oh god, I bet he saw me. God why do I do that-why?_

Elena knew it was wrong to stare-wrong to drool over her own cameraman and her own friend. She was a 'happily' married woman and it wasn't in her nature to do something like that. "What is it Elena…is the heat finally getting to you?" he wondered sitting back straight in his chair with a cocked brow.

She noticed the sweat already glowing on his skin. She swallowed again this time thickly. "Maybe—Elena used one of her hands as a fan, blowing the growing wetness away; best way that she can.

Damn, the air was hot and dry and she couldn't help the sweat drip; even if it dripped down into her cleavage or anywhere else on her body of that matter.

Jeff was single; and young of course so he was a major tease. "Do you need some water or something-I can get you some?" Jeff stood up from the table and looked down at Elena, who stopped fanning herself as soon as she heard his voice.

_Did he notice the sweat-why was he asking this-wait maybe he was just being friendly…yeah_

Elena stood up also but jumped into a small jog, making way for the little hut. Jeff was a bit startled and was questioning her strange actions. "Elena?" Jeff crooked his neck over a corner of the doorway, peering into the room, finding her laying on one of the padded fur beds on the far right corner.

He didn't smile or frown. His expression was calm, simple and neutral.

"Wh-what's wrong-are you alright?" he stood by her side, staring down at her, and noticing how drenched her blouse was already. He didn't stare too long because he was the type that couldn't get their eyes off and Elena Fisher was a beauty. They've known each other ever since college and he's had a crush on her ever since.

Elena turned her head and looked at him; flushed. "Yeah…it's just way too hot-"she groaned accidently, biting down on her delicate bottom lip-nearly piercing the skin.

**.**

**.**

An hour has passed and the day was growing warmer as it was older. Nate and Sully still haven't returned yet which gave them time to chat about the 'old' days:

Elena laughed holding her stomach. "I remember that…god what happened to that-Elena said with a tint of sadness in her voice with Jeff sitting at her side. Jeff gave her a long stare; "To what?" he asked, returning the ragged voice. Elena felt stupid. It was her fault that they were sitting here, talking about those old days in college-yada-yada.

"I don't know—us?" she replied shrugging her shoulders while she stared at him over a shoulder.

Jeff smiled big.

The air between them grew hotter. She began to worry if it was maybe just her, but it wasn't. "You're right it is hot." Jeff turned to look in another direction, only to wipe his face with the collar of his tee as Elena thought.

"Well, I think we should see where Nate and Sullivan are." He stood up tall, somewhat fanning himself. Elena followed him in his footsteps; literally following him outside the door.

Elena didn't want to go. It was sweltering out there. "No…" Elena reached out for Jeff's fore-arm and pulled him back into the sticky atmosphere of the hut.

He was totally surprised. The little fingers wrapped around his fore-arm grew tighter and without a doubt she seemed to be drawing near. Jeff swallowed mucus in his throat. "El-Elena?" he shook a bit before she invaded his whole space.

She looked to be in some deep trance. She was married; and he wouldn't dare kiss her. "Jeff…I am so sorry…it's just the heat." She smiled nervously, scratching the back of her moist neck, feeling the little strands of hair fallen from her bun tickle her hand. But who would blame them; they have been more than friends once and they looked great for each other.

Nate was always gone doing crazy adventure trips around the world. She needed some of her own 'adventure' for once and this moment with Jeff was the perfect time.

.

.

Without any warning, Elena pushed her small frame against Jeff's and put her arms around his waist. He was hot by the sweltering warmth radiating from his skin; even his clothing and moved into him even deeper, pressing the tip of her nose against a pulsating vein in his neck.

He smelled amazing; like fading cologne and manly odor…either way he smelled great. "Elena!" Jeff shook speaking in a raspy trembling voice, watching while it all happened right before him, with hands dying to touch her. "Will you kiss me, Jeff?" Elena looked into his emerald eyes and moved only an inch closer, pressing her firm breasts against his chest. Jeff swallowed again, finding it hard to keep his eyes away from her blooming breasts that peeked through the opening of her white blouse.

He flushed and attempted to walk away and cool off, but that of course wasn't an option. Elena had him backed up into a wall, with her hands on both sides of his lower waist and her lips just an inch away from his own.

His lips twitched and his eyes closed. "Elena you know this is wrong." He sounded frustrated by the tone of his voice, and the back of his head against the wall. He tried to make all the thoughts go away but it was nearly impossible and he prayed that it wouldn't happen but it did.

.

Elena stopped so suddenly and moved back a step. His cheeks burned and his heart pulsed; she smiled once she found what she was hoping to see before long.

"Oh…she gave a little smile and stared down.

Jeff looked down himself and threw his head back into the wall with a hurtful sound. "Damn!" he let out an accidental curse, forgetting that Elena wasn't here for a second. Where the hell was his mind wondering off to-?

"It's fine Jeff…and Nate and Victor won't be here for a while." She explained in a soothing little voice that nearly put him to sleep.

Jeff's knees went suddenly weak; they felt like jelly and he swore he was going to fall any moment. But instead of letting his body grow weaker, Elena kept him pepped up with a soft hand groping his slight bulge. He found it terrible that she had to do such a thing to him; he was her cameraman, not her play-buddy.

It was honestly embarrassing.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Jeff caught his body from slipping down the wall, and grew furious as the arousal in his pants grew instantly painful that he actually gritted his teeth to hold back the curses.

Elena saw the quickly developing, frustrating anger in his eyes and knew that he couldn't hold much back any longer. "No…kiss-me!" she spoke between breathes as he moved in and folded his arms around her waist dragging her close. She giggled once she found his growing member pressed into inner thigh. His fingers poked deep into her back, trailing up her blouse from the back, supposedly searching for her bra clasps.

Jeff eyed her for a long-lasting moment that seemed forever before she found his eyes. "I want you to take it off…" he said in a soft whisper, almost seductive in a way grabbing her full attention. She's never heard or ever thought Jeff would ever say something so dirty but he did and she adored it.

.

Minutes later Elena was standing right between the legs of her secret lover completely stripped of any piece of clothing; even panties. The bulge between his legs grew tighter and caused more cramping in that said area.

"Let's take these off." Elena didn't move any muscle but her fingers, to unzip the front of his pants. Once she did she pulled them down, letting them fall around his ankles with his incoming black briefs. He didn't make any sort of surprise but he was pretty decent size. Maybe even a tad bigger than Nathan himself; this made her laugh a little inside.

Jeff forced Elena closer; skin against skin; heart against heart.

She went suddenly silent not even her gentle breathing was heard. Before moving bodies around for exploration of the others, her lips were caught in a hard lip-lock. It happened so fast she didn't even see it coming.

He couldn't handle it any more. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Their lips parted after minutes and she put both hands on his shoulders, before climbing up his body for leverage; and he helped with his hands underneath her pale thighs urging her up higher just to feel her body rub up against his.

"You're warm." He held her tight and buried his face into the small space that connected her shoulder to her neck. She even tasted like he imagined; sweet honey and vanilla.

Elena giggled cutely into the open air, folding her legs securely around his waist. "I really like you Jeff…" she whispered delicately into his free ear on her side, and with that, he moved his face from her neck to kiss her once again. This time more fiercely and dangerously.

Their lips left with a sweet sound. "We will definitely regret this—but it wouldn't hurt to try." He said, swallowing hard before directing his member at her wanting entrance.

She wasn't fully shaven but was perfectly cut to wear she looked amazing—down there. Her body was a masterpiece and it was his for the time being: "Come on Jeff—I've waited too long!" she bounced against his body, whining until she got what she wanted.

.

He went careful; he used his hand to guide his cock inside…it did hurt some but not much. She helped him enter further inside by bucking her hips forward. It helped some, yet he still had to do it on his own to get it all the way in.

She groaned while he moved deep, finally getting himself adjusted so he fitted perfectly and she was pleased.

"God—he groaned, letting his head fall back as she bounced carefully against him, with her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He felt amazing; wasn't like Nathan and Jeff was careful. He was warm, throbbed and pulsed inside her causing little whimpers to leave her lips.

**.**

**.**

They went on and on-they definitely picked up speed while warm liquids dripped;

Elena moaned aloud throwing her head back, with a tickling sensation falling down her left thigh. "Fuck!" Jeff cursed, squeezing her so tight, she could barely breath; but she could hardly do that anyway.

"You-you feel good…Jeff breathed heavy in his lover's ear pumping deeper and more painful into her. Her legs went completely numb on him but somehow she could still feel them.

She began to contract and knew what that meant. He was on the brink also and felt it build up in his gut. "Oh shit!" he bucked a few more times before actually releasing warm seed into her and just seconds after came hers'; a bit warmer than his by the temperature of it spilling down the length of his member.

**.**

He pulled out carefully, both still huffing.

She pulled him into a kiss, not moving her body from his for a second. "I love you Jeff…she knew she would regret those words someday but today was the most amazing day of her life.

**::**

**E/N: Okay there it is…my first Jeff and Elena Fisher pairing. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
